


Panicking together

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dr Raymond Palmer saving the day once more, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Sometimes, letting a little light in helps fix the problem





	Panicking together

Ray couldn’t find John. To almost everyone else, it wasn’t that big of an issue to see the warlock missing on the ship. But not to Ray. Being with John taught him all too well why John really disappeared, why he stayed hidden so well. Why nobody could ever see John Constantine cry in front of them. Ray’s concerns rose and rose until eventually he couldn’t ignore it, a dark pit in his stomach gnawing away at his innards. He pushed up and out of his seat and started running about the ship.

Ray cursed as he checked each room, Gideon’s voice rising up once she recognized Ray’s concern. “Dr.Palmer, you should be able to locate Mr.Constantine inside the spare room.” A muttered thanks was passed to the AI before sliding in front of the door. Ray knew better than to try and open the door naturally. John locked it now, since someone was trying to help. It was his fatal flaw, locking the doors behind him to prevent the light from shining. To try and prevent the inevitable flood of emotion that came with Ray.

John heard a distant banging at the door, but the pounding in his ears and ragged pattern of his breaths drowned the sound out. Every negative thought of his swirled around him in an invisible cloud, choking him more than a cigarette ever could. Each thought reminded him of things he had done, people he had hurt, venom he spat, bridges he had burned. The sharp inhale he took was cut off when a pair of arms snaked around him, a gentle voice whispering nearby. He knew that voice; bright and cheery most times, soft and gentle when around him. He knew the face that came with that voice, gentle and smile lines permanently left behind. He remembers the name that went with that face as well, sweet and bright as his very nature.

“Ray-“ Hearing his own name come out of John, choked and desperate, was a weird sort of relief to Ray. It meant that John was still there, not completely a victim to his thoughts. The tone of his voice hinted that he was close though, pleading and tight and- weak. For the usually cocky and careless Brit, he only showed his true self around Ray. The shattered pieces of his mind and soul that Ray so desperately tries to keep together. A tighter squeeze around John’s waist and mumbling about breathing patterns helps calm John’s restless nerves, his hands ceasing to shake and breaths deepening and slowing. Ray smiled when John went lax in his arms, finally snapped out of his self destructive state.

The tears came after the initial panic, when Ray had set John down in their shared room and cuddled him some more. The small and simple gestures Ray showed always wormed their way into John’s heart the most, softening the muscle for a time before shattering the self-made wall John had. By then John was throwing himself into Ray’s arms a bit more, eyes squeezed firmly shut as teardrops slid down his cheeks and onto Ray’s shoulder. Ray never spoke during those moments, knowing the silent affections he gave helped John more than anything else could. He really was a ray of sunshine to the warlock, brightening him up and helping John grow bit by bit, finally giving him that sense of belonging he’s denied himself for so long.


End file.
